


Pokémon GO and (not) Chill

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [12]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: (i have some from like a year ago i need to do oops), M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, for that rad anon on tumblr who waited like a month, have fun, idk i'm a pokemans nerd and im also gay, pewdieplier, so yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon GO is slowly consuming Felix's life and it's also slowly becoming a minor problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon GO and (not) Chill

**Author's Note:**

> oops this took a lil too long to do, sorry about that uhhh. (also, i accidentally used ponyta instead of mew two and I'm sorry i am too lazy to change it ooooops) also, how do u title um
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT TRUST ANY OTHER BLOG OR WEBSITE MY WRITING IS UPLOADED TO OTHER THAN MY TUMBLR - which is in my profile desc - AND ON THIS ACCOUNT, AND THIS ACCOUNT ONLY.**

Mark doesn't mind Pokémon. Truthfully, he doesn't. If you like it, you like it. The newer generations were...different, is a word for it, and he grew out of it. He knows a lot of people’s childhoods are full of the pocket monsters, but his own wasn't so obsessed past the first generation. But Pokémon GO was a new revelation for the original handheld console game, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try it out.

He wasn't _obsessed_ obsessed with catching all the Pokémon available as of yet on the new virtual world he's been sucked into, but unspoken competitions did arise between him and Felix. Though, his level of ‘catching them all’ didn't quite reach said blond’s.

_**//.//** _

It wasn't hard to tell Felix was a deep sleeper, especially in the early mornings when he's at his hardest to wake up.

So, to find the Swedish male awake before him in the bathroom, perched - crouched, is a better word - on the toilet with the lid down and phone held dangerously loose in the air.

This was almost Felix in his natural habitat.

“What're you doin’?” Mark asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice alongside the rough sleepiness. Though, that was mostly from the sudden wake up only a mere four minutes ago.

Felix, bright eyed and very awake, didn't even look at Mark. “Pokémon.” He answered simply.

“GO? I thought you got, like, half the Pokémon already.” The older sighed and approached the sink, which was standing innocently below Felix’s phone that was still precautiously in the air. “And it's 7 in the morning.”

The blond snorted and stood up a little on the toilet, moving his phone closer to the corner of the shower. “Yeah, but-” Felix made a noise when he lost his balance, instantly grabbing Mark’s shoulder. “But I ain't got a Nidoking yet. If I get more Nidorino’s, I can evolve it. How am I supposed to be the Pokémans master without a friggin’ Nidoking?”

A faint remembrance of the name came to Mark, and left equally as quick. He shook his head and wet his hands, scrubbing them on his face and the corner of his eyes to rid himself of sleep.

“Why's a Nidorino up there anyway? Y’know there's spiders up there, right?” The raven smirked as Felix froze, his grip on his shoulder tightening for a second; his only simple answer was: “Worth it, though…”

“Still.” Mark snorted again and got up on his tiptoes (He's short and he resentfully knows it, but Felix is also short, despite his newly-added height) and presses a swift kiss to the corner of Felix's mouth. “Lemme know when you're done in here. I'm gonna go start breakfast.”

Felix makes a noise of agreement as Mark leaves him to his ‘trainer duties’.

_**//.//** _

The raven is far from surprised now when he finds Felix in an odd position half out the window, or getting interrupted mid-conversation (and make-out, he thinks,) from notifications about a Vulpix that's been prowling around their coffee machine or a Jigglypuff by the DVD and games shelves. Still, it doesn't stop Mark from being slightly annoyed. Just s little.

Either way, Mark has become more of the hermit rather than Felix lately.

Meaning: Mark used to go on almost daily outings which Felix tagged along to, as he should, eight times out of ten. Felix gets Pokémon GO, Felix goes on walks every three hours. Cue Mark staying inside 70% of the time. Most of the amount of fresh air is to go to the store, tag along with Felix to shop for some little trinkets or takeout food, or the garden to reside in the pool. 

But, no matter what strange state the blond Swede returns in, it's never surprising or devastating. Now, though, is a bit past the line of confused and incredulous.

Today sets the record of ‘ _taking Edgar out for a quick walk, there's a Haunter nearby_ ’ with a total time of roughly four hours and twenty minutes.

He can hear Felix saying goodbye to PJ outside - who has become more than a regular when it comes to Pokémon hunting, which Mark doesn't mind; PJ is cool and his ideas for basically _anything_ are original - and Edgar panting. When the voices clear and the door clicks open, Edgar is quick to bound over to Mark’s spot in the armchair and whine.

“Daww, did the big bad Pewds work you to the bone?” Mark says in his baby voice, squishing the pug’s face a little and standing to give him fresh water. 

Honestly, how he didn't notice Felix, comically plucking browning leaves and loose twigs out of his clothes and hair, is quite astonishing.

“Oh my god, what even _happened_?” The older male guffaws, a laugh already tickling his throat at the sight. He sets down Edgar after refilling his bowl, Chica also padding over to it.

Felix snorts and shakes his head wildly, unzipping his jacket. “Well, uh…” He does a shrugging motion, looking quite ashamed of his state. “It was Edgar?” The Swede sighs at Mark’s unbelieving expression. “Okay, _okay_ , fine. PJ texted me saying there was a Clefable near him, so Edgar and I ran to that market across town, yknow?”

Felix leans against the counter and slides himself up onto it, patting Mark’s head at the stray locks that stand up.

“And?”

The blond blinks. “And what?”

“Well, I find it hard to believe that you were running around a market for four hours.” Mark smiles huffs out a laugh quietly.

“We maaaay have also ran through a forest after not catching the Clefable to try and find it. And lost Edgar a little bit…” He flushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the black pug. The small dog has finished his business with his water bowl and stares up at the two of them with beady black eyes while looking the epitome of innocent. 

Felix quickly moves on to ramble about the Pokémon he caught. Bragging about the Haunter he did catch, a Weepinbell and a Squirtle he knows Mark needs.

Mark barks out a short laugh and ruffles Felix’s hair, watching as several small bits of nature fell out and onto the padded floor of the kitchen. Edgar comes up below them to sniff at the pieces, but soon loses interest and wanders off into the next room. Chica lays on the ground instead, staring blankly at the floor.

“Remind me to NEVER let you go on walks without proper adult supervision again.” Mark says and gently tugs Felix down off the counter, fixing the blond’s hair from its ruffled state with a teasing smile.

_**//.//** _

Never in his entire life will Mark admit to having a ‘date night’. With _anybody_. It sent cringey vibes crawling across his skin and the thought of a cheesily romantic night seemed uncertain to him. A small thing here and there during the day was a-okay, something Mark did like to do. Still, Felix always manages to convince him out for a night once or twice in a week and somehow always made it less cringe-like and more...relaxing.

But when Felix pulls out his phone in the middle of dinner at a favoured pizza place of theirs, Mark knows what it's for and sighs.

Well, it isn't completely weird for one of them to check their phone while out together; who knows what emergency it could be? But since week four of this Pokémon GO obsession started, Mark definitely knows what Felix is checking when no buzz of a notification alerts.

“Hey, Mark…” Felix whispers. The tone is as if they're sharing a deep secret, but the devious smirk on the Swede’s face says otherwise. With a cautious raise of the eyebrow, the older grunts out a noise in response.

“Guess what's just come up on my radar…” He singsongs and reaches his phone over the table to show Mark. There's Pidgey’s, a Machop and a few Metapods coloured on the ‘Nearby’ screen, but a certain highlighted Pokémon Felix has already caught is on the first nearby slot.

“Felix…” The raven suppresses the itch to instantly reach for his phone, pay for dinner and run around town until he gets what he needs. A Ponyta stands valiantly on the screen, looking quite innocent as the deep hues of its blazing mane and tail contrast in compare to its cream-coloured body. Mark only needed one more of the adorable little shits for a monarchical Rapidash that he oh-so wanted.

However, Mark isn't one to submit to his urges so quickly or foolishly, so when Felix mutters a: “Oh, look what just popped up too!” accompanied by a quiet buzz, he reaches over and snatches the phone (lightly, because he's not enough of a monster to accidentally break the phone or something) out of the blond’s hands.

“There. You can get that back when we get home.” Mark pockets the phone in his emptier pocket that doesn't contain his own phone or keys or whatever he needs, and feels a little smug at Felix’s crestfallen expression from not being able to rub it in Mark’s face.

Felix huffs and takes a bit of his remaining pizza slice. “I'm not five, Mark, can I _pleeaaase_ have my phone back?” He pouts.

The older male only stares humorously at Felix while finishing his own pizza. “Well, the way I'm judging that expression, I'd say you're five.”

The blond huffs again, but doesn't complain for the rest of the night, and his mood perks up considerably when Mark mentions getting dessert for once.

_**//.//** _

(Later, though, he does get his phone back. It's accompanied with Felix to promise not to let this addiction go too far and a swift kiss to convince him. Felix agrees and doesn't touch the app for most of the each day over the course of the next week, keeping good on his promise.)

(Mark finds out a few days later that the blond bought a _**VERY**_ expensive drone just to fly it across to the football club field for a video which would've taken about three minutes to walk to. The promise was good while it lasted, at least.)


End file.
